¿Amigos?
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Esta era una mañana normal de invierno y los hermanos universitarios se vieron en la forzada necesidad de salir de sus cálidos cobertores para dirigirse a la escuela. En el camino se les unieron Mathias y Xiang, este último le expresa a su novio Emil sus dudas acerca de la amistad del otro par ¿Cómo es que siendo tan diferentes, aun pueden ser amigos?


Contenido: Yaoi, breve One-shot, intento de humor, romance, probable OC, AU (Universo alterno).

Pareja: HongIce (Hong Kong x Islandia / Xiang x Emil); DenNor (Dinamarca x Noruega / Mathias x Lukas)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡CIAO! ¡HOLA FANDOM! ¡Cuánto tiempo! La verdad es que he dejado un poquito abandonado al fandom de hetalia pero eso no quiere decir que me haya ido, simplemente me he centrado más en escribir acerca de otras cosas en vez de hetalia, lo siento uwu. Aun así, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo dedicado a estas dos parejas, siempre tuve el sueño de escribir un DenNor y hasta ahora me digno a hacerlo, ¡estoy muy emocionada! Como saben, Himaruya Hidekaz es el loquillo creador de esta hermosa serie, por lo que este escrito solo es resultado de ocio y sin fines de lucro. ¡Notas al final! ¡Disfrútenlo!

~***~ POV ISLANDIA/EMIL ~***~

-Hace frío- murmuré hacia mí mismo mientras acercaba mis manos enguantadas a mi boca, intentando encontrar un poco mas de calor en el vapor de mi interior.

Esta era una mañana normal de invierno, a pesar de que la nieve cubría el pavimento y el frio se impregnaba hasta nuestros huesos, estudiantes universitarios como nosotros no tenían otra opción además de asistir a la escuela como cada día.

No me disgustaba por completo pero tampoco disfrutaba el tener que salir de mis cómodos cobertores para salir hacia el invernal clima.

Cuando salimos de casa, yo junto con mi hermano mayor Lukas, solamente nos tomó media calle de caminata antes de encontrarnos con Mathias, el autoproclamado mejor amigo de mi hermano. Él asistía a nuestra misma universidad por lo que empezamos a caminar juntos aunque, un par de cuadras después Xiang se nos unió aun cuando mi hermano pareció molesto a que lo hiciera.

-¿Cómo pueden ser amigos?- me preguntó Xiang apuntando a mi hermano y a Mathias que iban un par de pasos más adelante de nosotros.

Me mantuve en silencio pensando mi respuesta mientras los veía, Mathias intentaba pasar su brazo por arriba de los hombros de Lukas y en respuesta solo recibía manotazos y empujones para que dejara de intentarlo. Desde que tengo memoria Mathias siempre ha estado ahí, como amigo de Lukas, de hecho casi hasta podría ser como otro hermano mayor para mi, ya que ambos se conocen incluso desde antes de que yo naciera. Pero sus contrastantes personalidades no parecían ser la razón por la que su amistad perdurara tantos años, mientras que Mathias siempre intenta mostrarse como alguien optimista, cariñoso y hasta molesto, mi hermano es conocido por su frío corazón de hielo, su lengua afilada y su falta de expresividad. ¿Cómo es que dos personas tan diferentes podían seguir en una extraña amistad como ellos?

-Hace unos años yo también me lo preguntaba- contesté en un tono un poco bajo solo previniendo que los mayores nos oyeran- Supongo que en realidad no tengo una respuesta concreta, ellos se conocen desde hace mucho...probablemente ya están acostumbrados el uno del otro, conocen detalles que los demás ni siquiera conocen- a mi mente venían innumerables recuerdos de ellos dos juntos, desde un cumpleaños de Lukas de la infancia hasta el funeral de los padres de Mathias cuando ya éramos adolescentes, ambos siempre se habían mantenido juntos.

Xiang pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta ya que solamente se limitó a asentir en silencio.

-Supongo que al ser tan diferentes se complementan de algún modo- comenzó nuevamente a hablar-Aunque me gusta pensar que personas tan parecidas como nosotros también se pueden complementar- sin detener nuestro paso, Xiang tomó mi mano izquierda y con cuidado comenzó a retirar el guante. No hice nada para detenerlo.

Cuando terminó de quitármelo, me soltó momentáneamente para ponerse el guante en su propia la zurda, segundos después su mano derecha se entrelazó con mi mano desnuda. Pude sentir su fría y rasposa mano, hasta percibí los callos de algunos de sus dedos (probablemente causados por la práctica con la guitarra).

Después del contacto dediqué mi mirada al extraño par de enfrente, ninguno nos prestaba atención. Lukas estaba informado de mi relación que tenía con Xiang (¿se lo habrá contado a Mathias?), es por ello que no se había tragado la mentira de recién de que había sido simple casualidad el que nos encontráramos en el camino a Xiang. Lukas obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con lo nuestro, pero al menos parecía comenzar a asimilarlo.

Xiang y yo éramos bastante parecidos, ambos callados, con falta de tacto y con ciertas características asociales que nos impedían rodearnos de amigos. Aun así, internamente deseé que lo que había dicho Xiang fuese realidad, que aun con nuestras similitudes ambos encajáramos.

Creyendo que las dudas acerca de la relación entre Lukas y Mathias habían quedado en el pasado no pude evitar volver a hacérmelas nuevamente, sintiendo cómo poco a poco la mano de Xiang se calentaba con la mía, mientras veía cómo Mathias caía en la nieve después de un empujón por parte de Lukas.

~***~ POV NORUEGA/LUKAS ~***~

-Eres molesto- dije mientras extendía mi mano para que el tonto de Mathias se levantara. Él reía como siempre lo hacía, nunca se quejaba de mi actitud hacia él, y exentando el recuerdo del funeral de sus padres hace un par de años, nunca había visto desaparecer esa sonrisa de su rostro, a pesar de haber pasado ya tantos años desde que nos conocimos en el jardín de niños.

Mathias sonrió antes de tomar mi mano para levantarse, se sacudió su ropa de los restos de nieve y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente.

-Tsk- troné mis dientes molesto. Lo de recién me había brindado la oportunidad de ver disimuladamente a mi hermanito y a su tonto novio, ambos tomándose de las manos.

Mathias al percatarse de mi cambio de humor se aventuró a también echar una mirada discreta. Soltó un leve "oh~" cuando comprendió lo que me había molestado.

Mi molestia persistió varios segundos antes de volver a sentir otro intento de Mathias por recargarse sobre mis hombros, aunque esta vez me mostré menos renuente a mandarlo lejos.

-No te preocupes- murmuró cerca de mi oído con una voz baja. Acto seguido alcanzó a depositar un breve beso en mi mejilla, antes de que yo mismo lo empujara rápidamente, fue solo cuestión de suerte que no resbalara nuevamente en la nieve.

A pesar de mi agresividad, el muy tonto me dedicó otra sonrisa, yo solamente desvíe la mirada un tanto avergonzado, mirando por encima de mi hombro al par de atrás, no se habían percatado de lo que había hecho Mathias. Suspiré aliviado.

Como hermano mayor, aun no tenía el suficiente valor para contarle a mi preciado hermanito Emil acerca de mi relación con el que prácticamente fue su segundo hermano. Aunque me avergonzaba decirlo en voz alta era un hecho el que yo tuviera una relación mucho más estrecha con Mathias más allá que simplemente amistad.

Mathias podría parecer un tonto la mayoría del tiempo (ya que en verdad lo era...) pero a pesar de ello era un chico bastante paciente y comprensivo, ya que comprendía perfectamente mis inseguridades, por lo que había aceptado a tener que controlarse cuando estuviéramos delante de Emil.

Sintiendo aun un leve sonrojo sobre mis mejillas volví a mirar el rostro de Mathias, cuando se percató de esto me brindó otra de sus hermosas sonrisas que eran capaz de derretir la capa de hielo que la mayoría del tiempo recubría mi helado corazón.

 _"Te amo"_ movió sus labios de forma exagerada para que yo entendiera el mensaje sin necesidad de oírlo directamente. Si lo golpeaba probablemente Emil se preguntaría las razones, ya que desde su perspectiva Mathias no había echo nada, por lo que tuve que contenerme para evitar levantar sospechas.

Desvíe nuevamente mi mirada. Mi malestar ante la relación de mi hermano con aquel chico asiático quedó en el olvido y, en su lugar, la estúpida sonrisa de Mathias no podía borrarse de mi mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. FIN .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hikari: Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, la verdad es que fue bastante corto pero aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como siempre, les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews, ya sea por amor-yaoi o fanfiction, ¡todos son bienvenidos! Con tanta escuela casi ni he tenido tiempo para escribir pero aun así espero poder leerlos muy pronto, ya sea en este fandom o en cualquier otro. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
